This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/077,820, filed on Jul. 2, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This application is related to a copending application entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR BANDWIDTH RESERVATION PROTOCOL FOR SPATIAL REUSE IN A WIRELESS COMMUNICATION NETWORK, U.S. application Ser. No. 12/179,457 which has been filed on Jul. 24, 2008, and also to a copending application entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR RANDOM ACCESS SCHEME IN A WIRELESS AD-HOC NETWORK, U.S. application Ser. No. 12/172,858 which has been filed on Jul. 14, 2008, the entire disclosures of which applications are hereby incorporated by reference.